One Week
by Michael Irene
Summary: TK cancer is spreading faster than it is physicly capable. What will happen now? Takari R
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Due to the fact FRA (Federal Rating Agency) said I could not post this fic on the net, you will now read of the ad

Disclaimer: Due to the fact FRA (Federal Rating Agency) said I could not post this fic on the net, you will now read of the adventures of a very drunk Bob Dole. Just kidding. He is drunk but he is one of my guest hosts. 

Dole: It's a (hic) magical world out there (insert vomiting sound affects here)

Michael: That's wonderful. Will you just say "role film"

Dole: Fuck you… you… you…. Ass hole

Michael: *sigh* Role film

Dole: (insert fading sound affect here) Vote Bob Dole

Michael Irene presents

One Week 

Day 4 

"Honey, I am going to have to go over to Mrs. Fraders apartment. She can't find her medicine. I'll be back in a sec but don't forget to check the thermometer." I was lying in bed with a fever of a 100.5. It isn't really a big deal. I have a history of bad fevers. Just last week I had a fever. But for some reason, I felt extra sick. Many people think that being sick and staying home from school is great but I don't. I mean I like school but trust me it isn't worth getting sick just to be bored all day and feeling miserable. "I wish I was at school," I thought. "I could be talking to all my friends. TK must have gotten over me right. Maybe. Please?" I really felt bad about that. His last week alive and I turn him down. Oh man, did that magic eight-ball get it. And where the hell did that voice come from? Why am I so sick? WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!?!See this is what fevers do to you. I kept repeating the phrase over and over in my head. "Follow your heart," the voice had said. What does my heart say?……….

Where am I?

_Your in your subconscious._

_ _

What? Who are you?

_I am your heart._

_ _

You mean that I am having a conversation with my own heart?!

_Do not be startled child. You are the one who came to me._

_ _

Huh?

_You wanted advise on your situation._

_ _

Oh! That's right! I wanted to know what I should do.

Kari I, your heart, am just an organ in your body. The most important organ in fact. The idea that a heart has to do with love is seeped in mystery. You are not looking for you heart but something that doesn't exists. I cannot tell you what to do about TK but I can tell you that you have low blood pressure.

_ _

That's fucking wonderful. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?

Kari if you still want my advice I would say go after him.

_ _

See this would be a lot easier if you just said that in the beginning.

Hey I am supposed to be the mystical part of your little subconscious. Do you have any fucking idea how hard that is?!?!? 

Thanks for the advice.

Good luck and fuck you……………

I slowly drifted back to reality. I had to find TK. Where could he be?…………SCHOOL! "You are a dumbass," I mumbled to my self. I checked my thermometer. My temperature had dropped drastically it was now 95. "Is that even possible?" I thought. It didn't matter. I scribbled a note telling my mom that I was better and at school. I grabbed my back pack and started running. I ran the entire way there. I tripped a few times but I kept on moving. When I finnaly got to school I had to explain to the principle why I had called in sick only 2 hours ago and now I was at school. "Sir, my temperature went down and I wanted to go to school." He didn't look like he believed me but since there was no other proof he let me go to class.

I ran to my locker to check my schedule. It turned out to be……. Sex ED. It was really disturbing listening to a fat 90 year old talk to you about how wonderful sex is. I mean no one at school needed the talk anyway. All our parents had already talked to us. That was disturbing also the most disturbing was when Tai talked to me about it. I did not get any sleep for a week after that. I walked into the class room right when the teacher was showing a 50 year old movie why boys and girls are attracted to each other. I sat down in the only seat available. It just happened to be right next to Allison. 

She kept on saying things to her friends like "That's not what it's like," and "Like she would know." I ignored it for the most part. Except she said something a little surprising. "TK doesn't need to take this class cause tonight he is going to find out what its like." That was a total shocker. The girl next her said, "You already asked him out?" "No, but it's not like he'll refuse. My parents have to go to some meeting in Beijing, so I have the apartment to myself." That really pissed me off. "Listen here Allison," I said "I have know TK my entire life and he is not about to go off and have sex with you let alone go out with you." "Why don't you fucking back off alright. I promise I'll treat him nice." "You don't get it do you? TK won't sleep with you." "Well we'll see who's right after the round of fucking I am going to have with TK." My face went a bright red. I was ready to yell at her but I wouldn't. "I will not let this whore get to me," I thought. 

Soon, class was over and Allison made her move. "Hey TK," she said with her would be innocent voice. TK must have not been paying attention because it took him a little while to respond. "Oh, hey Allison." "TK I was wondering if you would want to go out with me to a movie tonight and since my parents are in Beijing we could go back to my place and…. You know." By the end of the sentence, her voice had dropped to a whisper. But that didn't matter because the entire room was no listening except for the teacher who apparently was deaf. Everyone waited in stillness. TK really looked embarrassed. He kept on looking around almost pleading with someone to change the topic. Ken got the hint. He stood up and said, "Hey everyone there is going to be a party at my house tonight and everyone is invited!" Everyone started cheering. TK took the opportunity to walk off. I walked up to her and took a second to relish the look of anger and utter amazement. "So how does it feel to be blown off?" I asked. "Fuck you. I'll go ask him again." She ran off. Davis walked up to me and asked "Wow I've never seen her so pissed off." "Yeah. She's going to go ask TK again. Lets go watch." 

"Hey TK, you didn't answer me." We were walking in a group but TK still hadn't looked at me. TK turned around and said, "Allison you are a nice person but to put it bluntly you are such a fucking whore that its not funny. Hey, if you want to get every STD (A/N: Sexually Transmitted Diesis) in the medical dictionary before you 18, that's good for you but it isn't going to involve me. You may think that because your not a virgin that no guy can resist you and you think your all that and a bag of chips, but your not. You are a dumb blond. The only way your going to get around in life is by sleeping around. But not with me ok. Not with me." That was very blunt. Pretty much everyone was cheering TK on with the exception of her horny little worshipers. It was very funny. I really wanted to talk with TK but I couldn't with everyone around. I talked to Ken and Yolei and they understood. They had been dating for a while now. It really makes me crack up. But anyway they got Davis and Cody to go away. Davis was reluctant to but there was no way he could turn down a challenge by Ken "The Rocket" Itchijoji.

"TK I want to talk to you." He was rubbing the back of his neck. "Kari if this is about me asking you out I think we shouldn't talk about it." "No, TK I do want to talk about it. You see…. TK what's wrong." He was breathing heavily with one hand on his knee and the other on the back of his neck. "I don't feel so good," he said weakly. "SOME ONE HELP!" I shouted. Some teachers came but it was to late. He was already unconscious. And he wasn't breathing.

I rode with him in the ambulance. The paramedics got him breathing but he was still unconscious. They wouldn't let me into his room at the hospital but when Matt came he got me in. They couldn't get a hold of his parents so me and Matt sat there in silence until the doctor came in. "Ms. Kaimya, what are you doing here?" "He is my friend," I growled. This was the doctor I had always gotten whenever I went to the hospital which is quiet frequently . "Mr. Ishinda, do you have any idea where your parents could be?" "They should be at work," replied Matt. The doctor sighed. "Well apparently your little brothers cancer has been growing. Growing at an incredible rate to. It is impossible for cancer to spread this fast. It is growing at an uncharted rate." Matt growled "So basically my brother is going to die sooner." "Well, yes. I hate to say this but he doesn't have much longer to live." "What do you mean?" I asked. "He already only has three days." The doctor sighed. "Ms. Kaimya he only has a day left at max." I started to cry. "Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Matt. "I have already discussed this with TK and his mother. He would be able to stand the Chemotherapy and his immune system can't take radiation treatment. Nothing short of a miracle can save him.

"No!" I thought. "He can't die now not when I finally realize that I love him."

Dole: That was fucking crap you shit faced cock-master

Michael: What the hell are you still doing here?!? Security!

Beefy: Get the fuck out of here before I get the urge to bust cap in your ass.

Dole: You can't tell me what to do.

**Machine gun fire**

Michael: So much for that guy. Anyway what you think R&R please thanks.

_ _


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: Michael Irene doesn't own digimon so don't sue him, instead sue Toei animation for not getting TK and Kari married

Disclaimer: Michael Irene doesn't own digimon so don't sue him, instead sue Toei animation for not getting TK and Kari married at the end of the series. Hello, I'm Putu Gehde. I can be described as a flying, evil penguin that only Michael can see. Michael is asleep right now "No I m not, damn it Putu, let me out of here!" *SLAP* Excuse me for the technical difficulties. On Michael's behalf I would like to thank everyone who sent in reviews and would like to comment on the swearing. Now let me set the situation for you: 8th grade, a drunk teacher, pop quizzes almost everyday, peer pressure, and frustration. Don't you think that could make them swear a little? So any way on to the story.

Michael Irene presents Putu Gehde presents

One Week 

Day 2 

It spread like HIV at a 60's rave. By eight o'clock Tuesday morning, every student in the school knew I had terminal cancer (A/N: a terminal illness means that you are going to die no matter what). I had wondering what I was going to do with my wish. You know the Make A Wish Foundation. It was incredible. Why, oh why, did I have to be one of the 879 million people to get this. "This is fucking bull shit," I thought to myself. I had gone to the doctors last week and yesterday morning I got that faithful phone call. It was insane. I had left home early so I didn't have to walk with everyone else. But thanks to Ken, they knew that I would do that. It was a little surprising you know, to be walking, thinking your in the clear, and suddenly you hear, "Hey TF!" The inevitable sound of Davis. I ran faster. I ran to the school. As soon as I ran through the gates, every head in the courtyard turned to gaze upon me. "I am going to hell before I die, what an interesting twist of fate," I murmured to myself as the cheerleading squad burst into tears.

I got to my locker after dodging a bunch of people on the soccer team saying I had better pay them before I die from all the bets I had lost. I mean come on. Wouldn't you think Tom Green would come back on the air? I opened my locker only to be knocked down by a mountain of chocolates and get well cards. I mean I couldn't move. I would have been on the floor for a while if it hadn't been for Matt pulling me up. "Can I have a chocolate?" asked Matt. "Knock yourself out," I replied. Matt grinned, "Done and done. And I mean done." "So Matt what brings you to Odaiba Middle school?" "Well I think I should get some time off from school to visit my little brother who just happens to have terminal cancer." "Yeah, sorry about not telling you." "Don't worry about that, just worry about how Kari is going to take." This confused me. "What do you mean 'Worry about how Kari is going to take it'" Matt turned red as if he had revealed forbidden information. "Oh, shit," I heard him mutter. "Um… would you look at the time," said Matt glancing at his wrist, "I better get going."

We had algebra first period, so we had to deal with Mrs. Hunt and her morning margarita hang-over. She was popping some aspirin when the daily announcement was to be made. Was it the principle? No. Was it Davis announcing his love for Kari like last week? No. It was some girl named Rachel saying, "TK, I know you have terminal cancer and you don't have long to live but I figured you really shouldn't die a virgin. I mean, I wouldn't want to. My number is 786-56….." She was cut off. Everyone, including Mrs. Hunt, was staring at me. I tried to bury myself in my desk but that didn't work. Mrs. Hunt shook it off and proceeded to ask people how to get her husband back for cheating on her. 

Second period: English. Your usual boring grammar class, taught by the Anti-Christ, Mr. Welinisher. It passed with out event except for Davis walking in late and Mr. Welinisher yelling at him for half an hour. Third period: Study Hall. I sat there for an hour drawing Aliens attacking Tokyo and then the Z fighters from _Dragon Ball Z _stopping them. Everyone was passing notes as the elderly Mrs. Kaimutu fell asleep. 90% of the notes came to me. 89% of those notes where the numbers for every girl in the room. Could you believe that almost the entire female population of the school had a crush on me? ME!?! It was all futile though. No one knew who I liked, and I'm not about to tell you *cough***** Kari *cough*** **(A/N: I mean come on everyone knows that).

The rest of the day was uneventful except for gym. We had gym last period. The guys played soccer and girls practiced Dancing. It was my team versus Davis's team. It was a very close game the entire time. It was 9 to 9 with 30 seconds left in the game. My team was going towards Davis's goal when my arm suddenly went numb. I kept on running. I wanted to win. They passed the ball to me and I kicked it. I didn't see if I scored or not cause at that moment I blacked out.

"Doctor, will he be alright?" "Well, He live for know but the cancer will catch up with him." I woke up to the sound of my mother and some doctor. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt weak. "Mom.." "Honey, save your strength," said my mom. "Your one tough kid, TK. You gave your friends quite a scare," said the Doctor, "You should get some rest." My mom wiped her tears and said, "I'll go tell your friends you're alright." The doctor began to say something but I wasn't listening. I was thinking, "Shit, this is for real. I really am going to die. I should really try to make the best of the time I have left." "TK! You should really pay attention to what I am saying!" said the doctor. "Sorry sir," I replied. "Now you should try to eat only healthy food, and take these pills once a day and the passing out may stop." "Ok sir. Can I go now?" "Sure."

  
It was strange. Everyone was crying when I came out. Except for Davis. Davis looked realeved. He said to me, "It's good that your ok but next time DON'T kick the ball at my nuts." I laughed despite myself. "I'll try Davis." When we got home, I watched my favorite TV show. _Digimon: Digital Monsters._

I know it's a kid show but I loved it. How I wanted to be a Digidestined. How I wanted to have a digimon. I sighed. No digimon would save me now. The entire day I had been kicking around an idea in my head. I had finally come to a decision. I turned off the TV and picked up the phone. I dialed her number. Some one picked up. "Hello." "Hi can I talk with Kari?" "Sure… **KARI**!" She came to the phone. "Hello?" she answered. Time seemed to stop. My heart pounded. I was having trouble breathing. "H..HI Kari.. It's TK. Um.. d.. do you want to um…… g…go to a movie… or something… sometime…maybe?"

I didn't see her but I could tell she was surprised.

Hi everyone. I am back. Me and my little raccoon friendnamed "Beefy" took care of Putu so don't worry. What do you think? Review please. Sorry for the cliffhanger will she say yes or no. What do you think of adding the show digimon to the plot. To avoid confusion, digimon are fictional in this story (to an extent).Well once again review or I'll take it off the net. Thanks

~Michael Irene


	3. Kari's response and Day 3

Disclaimer: Due to technical difficulties no one is here to give the disclaimer so me and Kari will do it

Disclaimer: Due to technical difficulties no one is here to give the disclaimer so me and Kari will do it.

Kari: Right TK so where did we leave off

TK: I had just asked you out

Kari: Ok and also don't sue Michael for breaking copy right laws because he'll be able to squirm his way out of court.

TK: Yeah he is the master at… OH shit! He got lose! Run Kari.

Michael: Get back here. Oh yeah Role film.

Michael Irene presents

One Week

Day 2 continued 

"H..HI Kari.. It's TK. Um.. d.. do you want to um…… g…go to a movie… or something… sometime…maybe?" I heard it but couldn't believe it. Takeru Takashi was asking me out on a date. The instinctive response would be yes but there were other factors at play here. If we did go out and we broke how would that affect our friendship. How would Davis take all of this. Davis. Silly to be thinking of him right now but I knew how he felt about me and I didn't want to hurt him. But I didn't want to hurt TK either. Oh, fuck couldn't I have more time to think. If I said no wouldn't I be ruining our friendship. If I said yes wouldn't Tai get angry at him and Davis get the soccer team to try and beat the living hell out of him. He doesn't have much longer to live. Do I really want to hurt him now? Then I heard his voice. TK's voice. Except it didn't come from the phone. No, it seemed to come from the computer. "Follow your heart Kari," it said. Follow my heart? But what did my heart say? It seemed my heart was out for lunch so I had to listen to the magic eight ball. I shook it. It said…. "Kari, are you still there?" "I'm sorry TK but I really like you but not in that way." "That's o..ok. I.. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone. "I hope I have done the right thing," I thought.

Day 3 

**TK's pov:**

"I'm sorry TK but I really like you but not in that way," said Kari. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said last night. It bugged the hell out of me. I heard what she said but there was something in her voice that made my hope stay alive. What was that about her that did that to me. God, why am I making such a big deal of this. I am not going to live much longer. Plus, practically every girl at the school wanted to go out with me. I could move on couldn't I? No I couldn't. But why though. WHY?!? Then I heard her voice. Kari's voice. I jumped out of bed as she kept on repeating the same phrase. It was coming from my computer. "You love her TK… You love her." Was this voice right. Did I love her. Yes… I did love her. 

It was after school and I was sitting under a tree. I didn't know how I did it but I managed to get through the day without any direct contact with Kari. Everything looked so calm. It seemed to me that my life was so hectic but it really wasn't aside from the cancer. It was just stress. I was going over possibilities why Kari had said that when some kicked me in my side. I looked up. It was Davis and the soccer team. "What are you doing?" I asked. Davis grinned and said, "Rumor has it you tried to ask my girl out." "Nothing came of it Davis so back off." "No one screws me over TK. If there is any competition…. Even temporary competition… it must be eliminated." The soccer team drew weapons from there coats. Most of them had knives, others chains, but not Davis. I wouldn't expect Davis to be outdone by his own teammates. No, Davis had a gun. "Just think of this as a mercy killing TK." I couldn't believe this was happening. This happened in the movies but never in real life. Then something came upon me. Calmness. And something else I couldn't put my finger on….. One person lunged. I jumped. I jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Read that over and make sure you've absorbed it. He was knocked out. "This must be what I couldn't put my finger on," I thought as I kicked another guy into the tree. One threw a knife at me. I ducked. He charged and I did a round house on his ass. This was entertaining. Three charged at me and I jumped. I jumped over the wall. That's right the wall. I stood next to the gate. They came rushing out. I kicked one and the rest fell down. Davis then came out. He aimed the gun and fired. BAM. I ducked. Seven shots left. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. BAM. I felt it. I felt the bullet dig into my back and shatter bone. BAM, BAM, BAM. I felt it again. But this time it was in my head. 

I heard some one say "TK!" Blackness took the place of the seen. It was a dream. I had fallen asleep. "Oh, my god! Someone call an ambulance." It was a dream. It was a dream. If it was a dream, then why did I feel so weak. My eyes slowly opened. There was an angel standing in front of me. I wasn't mistaking it for someone. It seemed only I could see it. It was smiling. "Am I dieing?" I asked it. It faded away. It's place was taken by Kari. "TK, are you alright." She was crying. She hugged me. "Don't do that again TK." I looked around everyone looked quite startled. Even Davis. He had killed me. No he killed me in the dream. That wasn't a different Davis. "What class is this?" I thought. It was gym. The paramedics came in. "I'm alright," I said. They didn't listen to me. They took me to the hospital.

Three hours later, I was having a conversation with the doctor. "TK, did you take the pills this morning?" "Yes sir." "Hmm… Was there anything emotional that happened to you last night or this morning. "No sir," I lied. Of course there was something emotional that happened to me. "TK, I am here to help you with your health." "Why bother? I am going to die anyway." "Ok let me rephrase that. I am here to help you make the best of your last days." I couldn't argue with that. "I asked this girl I like out and she said no." The doctor sighed. "It's all for the best TK. The closer you get to people, the harder the goodbyes will be." "Doctor are you married." "Yes." "Would you be willing to give up everything and even sacrifice your life so she won't fell an ounce of sadness?" "Yes." "Do you love her doctor." "Yes." "Well that's the way I feel about her." "Then don't give up hope. Fate will bring you together."

Hope. What a word. I was strangely familiar with it. Looking back on my life I realized I had never lost hope. Never. Not at least until now. Why should I not give up hope. Kari doesn't like me and I am going to die. WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE LEFT TO HOPE FOR?!?! A MIRACLE?!? Miracles don't happen to me. I more than anyone had the right to give up hope. But I didn't. Why? Why? Hope is a strange thing. It can change people. Having hope can keep you alive. Losing hope can kill you. What would I do. There is nothing left. I chose to lose hope.


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: Due to the fact FRA (Federal Rating Agency) said I could not post this fic on the net, you will now read of the ad

Disclaimer: Due to the fact FRA (Federal Rating Agency) said I could not post this fic on the net, you will now read of the adventures of a very drunk Bob Dole. Just kidding. He is drunk but he is one of my guest hosts. 

Dole: It's a (hic) magical world out there (insert vomiting sound affects here)

Michael: That's wonderful. Will you just say "role film"

Dole: Fuck you… you… you…. Ass hole

Michael: *sigh* Role film

Dole: (insert fading sound affect here) Vote Bob Dole

Michael Irene presents

One Week 

Day 4 

"Honey, I am going to have to go over to Mrs. Fraders apartment. She can't find her medicine. I'll be back in a sec but don't forget to check the thermometer." I was lying in bed with a fever of a 100.5. It isn't really a big deal. I have a history of bad fevers. Just last week I had a fever. But for some reason, I felt extra sick. Many people think that being sick and staying home from school is great but I don't. I mean I like school but trust me it isn't worth getting sick just to be bored all day and feeling miserable. "I wish I was at school," I thought. "I could be talking to all my friends. TK must have gotten over me right. Maybe. Please?" I really felt bad about that. His last week alive and I turn him down. Oh man, did that magic eight-ball get it. And where the hell did that voice come from? Why am I so sick? WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!?!See this is what fevers do to you. I kept repeating the phrase over and over in my head. "Follow your heart," the voice had said. What does my heart say?……….

Where am I?

_Your in your subconscious._

_ _

What? Who are you?

_I am your heart._

_ _

You mean that I am having a conversation with my own heart?!

_Do not be startled child. You are the one who came to me._

_ _

Huh?

_You wanted advise on your situation._

_ _

Oh! That's right! I wanted to know what I should do.

Kari I, your heart, am just an organ in your body. The most important organ in fact. The idea that a heart has to do with love is seeped in mystery. You are not looking for you heart but something that doesn't exists. I cannot tell you what to do about TK but I can tell you that you have low blood pressure.

_ _

That's fucking wonderful. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?

Kari if you still want my advice I would say go after him.

_ _

See this would be a lot easier if you just said that in the beginning.

Hey I am supposed to be the mystical part of your little subconscious. Do you have any fucking idea how hard that is?!?!? 

Thanks for the advice.

Good luck and fuck you……………

I slowly drifted back to reality. I had to find TK. Where could he be?…………SCHOOL! "You are a dumbass," I mumbled to my self. I checked my thermometer. My temperature had dropped drastically it was now 95. "Is that even possible?" I thought. It didn't matter. I scribbled a note telling my mom that I was better and at school. I grabbed my back pack and started running. I ran the entire way there. I tripped a few times but I kept on moving. When I finnaly got to school I had to explain to the principle why I had called in sick only 2 hours ago and now I was at school. "Sir, my temperature went down and I wanted to go to school." He didn't look like he believed me but since there was no other proof he let me go to class.

I ran to my locker to check my schedule. It turned out to be……. Sex ED. It was really disturbing listening to a fat 90 year old talk to you about how wonderful sex is. I mean no one at school needed the talk anyway. All our parents had already talked to us. That was disturbing also the most disturbing was when Tai talked to me about it. I did not get any sleep for a week after that. I walked into the class room right when the teacher was showing a 50 year old movie why boys and girls are attracted to each other. I sat down in the only seat available. It just happened to be right next to Allison. 

She kept on saying things to her friends like "That's not what it's like," and "Like she would know." I ignored it for the most part. Except she said something a little surprising. "TK doesn't need to take this class cause tonight he is going to find out what its like." That was a total shocker. The girl next her said, "You already asked him out?" "No, but it's not like he'll refuse. My parents have to go to some meeting in Beijing, so I have the apartment to myself." That really pissed me off. "Listen here Allison," I said "I have know TK my entire life and he is not about to go off and have sex with you let alone go out with you." "Why don't you fucking back off alright. I promise I'll treat him nice." "You don't get it do you? TK won't sleep with you." "Well we'll see who's right after the round of fucking I am going to have with TK." My face went a bright red. I was ready to yell at her but I wouldn't. "I will not let this whore get to me," I thought. 

Soon, class was over and Allison made her move. "Hey TK," she said with her would be innocent voice. TK must have not been paying attention because it took him a little while to respond. "Oh, hey Allison." "TK I was wondering if you would want to go out with me to a movie tonight and since my parents are in Beijing we could go back to my place and…. You know." By the end of the sentence, her voice had dropped to a whisper. But that didn't matter because the entire room was no listening except for the teacher who apparently was deaf. Everyone waited in stillness. TK really looked embarrassed. He kept on looking around almost pleading with someone to change the topic. Ken got the hint. He stood up and said, "Hey everyone there is going to be a party at my house tonight and everyone is invited!" Everyone started cheering. TK took the opportunity to walk off. I walked up to her and took a second to relish the look of anger and utter amazement. "So how does it feel to be blown off?" I asked. "Fuck you. I'll go ask him again." She ran off. Davis walked up to me and asked "Wow I've never seen her so pissed off." "Yeah. She's going to go ask TK again. Lets go watch." 

"Hey TK, you didn't answer me." We were walking in a group but TK still hadn't looked at me. TK turned around and said, "Allison you are a nice person but to put it bluntly you are such a fucking whore that its not funny. Hey, if you want to get every STD (A/N: Sexually Transmitted Diesis) in the medical dictionary before you 18, that's good for you but it isn't going to involve me. You may think that because your not a virgin that no guy can resist you and you think your all that and a bag of chips, but your not. You are a dumb blond. The only way your going to get around in life is by sleeping around. But not with me ok. Not with me." That was very blunt. Pretty much everyone was cheering TK on with the exception of her horny little worshipers. It was very funny. I really wanted to talk with TK but I couldn't with everyone around. I talked to Ken and Yolei and they understood. They had been dating for a while now. It really makes me crack up. But anyway they got Davis and Cody to go away. Davis was reluctant to but there was no way he could turn down a challenge by Ken "The Rocket" Itchijoji.

"TK I want to talk to you." He was rubbing the back of his neck. "Kari if this is about me asking you out I think we shouldn't talk about it." "No, TK I do want to talk about it. You see…. TK what's wrong." He was breathing heavily with one hand on his knee and the other on the back of his neck. "I don't feel so good," he said weakly. "SOME ONE HELP!" I shouted. Some teachers came but it was to late. He was already unconscious. And he wasn't breathing.

I rode with him in the ambulance. The paramedics got him breathing but he was still unconscious. They wouldn't let me into his room at the hospital but when Matt came he got me in. They couldn't get a hold of his parents so me and Matt sat there in silence until the doctor came in. "Ms. Kaimya, what are you doing here?" "He is my friend," I growled. This was the doctor I had always gotten whenever I went to the hospital which is quiet frequently . "Mr. Ishinda, do you have any idea where your parents could be?" "They should be at work," replied Matt. The doctor sighed. "Well apparently your little brothers cancer has been growing. Growing at an incredible rate to. It is impossible for cancer to spread this fast. It is growing at an uncharted rate." Matt growled "So basically my brother is going to die sooner." "Well, yes. I hate to say this but he doesn't have much longer to live." "What do you mean?" I asked. "He already only has three days." The doctor sighed. "Ms. Kaimya he only has a day left at max." I started to cry. "Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Matt. "I have already discussed this with TK and his mother. He would be able to stand the Chemotherapy and his immune system can't take radiation treatment. Nothing short of a miracle can save him.

"No!" I thought. "He can't die now not when I finally realize that I love him."

Dole: That was fucking crap you shit faced cock-master

Michael: What the hell are you still doing here?!? Security!

Beefy: Get the fuck out of here before I get the urge to bust cap in your ass.

Dole: You can't tell me what to do.

**Machine gun fire**

Michael: So much for that guy. Anyway what you think R&R please thanks.

_ _


End file.
